Iron Flag
Iron Flag is the fourth studio album by American East Coast hip hop collective Wu-Tang Clan, released on December 18, 2001 on Loud Records. It was certified gold in sales by the RIAA. Iron Flag served as the group's second lowest-selling album (687,000 copies), as their record label, Loud, was on the verge of shutting down at the time. The album debuted at No. 32 on the Billboard 200 with 153,000 copies sold in its first week of release. It has sold 500,000 copies in the United States, & certified Gold by the RIAA on January 29, 2002. Rapper Ol’ Dirty Bastard is completely absent from the album. "In the Hood" Produced by RZA. * Intro: RZA * First verse: Masta Killa * Second verse: Inspectah Deck * Third verse: Streetlife * Chorus: Suga Bang Bang "Rules" Produced by Mathematics. * Intro: RZA * First verse: Ghostface Killah * Second verse: Inspectah Deck * Third verse: Masta Killa * Fourth verse: Streetlife * Fifth verse: Raekwon * Chorus/sixth verse/outro: Method Man "Chrome Wheels" Produced by RZA. * Intro: 12 O'Clock, RZA * First verse: 12 O'Clock * Second verse: RZA * Third verse: Raekwon * Fourth verse/outro: Prodigal Sunn * Chorus: Madame D "Soul Power (Black Jungle)" Produced by RZA. * Intro: Flavor Flav/Raekwon * First verse: Raekwon * Second verse: Masta Killa * Third verse: Ghostface Killah * Fourth verse: U-God * Chorus: Wu-Tang Clan/Flavor Flav * Outro: Method Man/Flavor Flav "Uzi (Pinky Ring)" Produced by RZA. * Intro/first verse: U-God * Second verse: Raekwon * Third verse: Ghostface Killah * Fourth verse: RZA * Fifth verse: Method Man * Sixth verse: Inspectah Deck * Seventh verse: Masta Killa * Eighth verse: GZA * Chorus: Wu-Tang Clan "One of These Days" Produced by Nick "Fury" Loftin. * First verse: Inspectah Deck * Second verse: Raekwon * Third verse: U-God * Chorus: Inspectah Deck/Raekwon/U-God "Ya'll Been Warned" Produced by True Master. * Intro/first verse/chorus: Method Man * Second verse: RZA * Third verse: Inspectah Deck * Fourth verse: Raekwon/Masta Killa "Babies" Produced by RZA. * Intro/chorus: Madame D * First verse: Ghostface Killah * Second verse: Raekwon * Third verse: GZA "Radioactive (Four Assassins)" Produced by RZA. * First verse: GZA * Second verse: Raekwon * Third verse: Method Man * Fourth verse: Masta Killa "Back in the Game" Produced by Trackmasters. * Intro/second verse: Method Man * First verse: Inspectah Deck * Third verse: GZA * Fourth verse: Raekwon * Fifth verse: Ghostface Killah * Chorus: Ron Isley "Iron Flag" Produced by RZA. * Intro/first verse/chorus: Raekwon * Second verse: Masta Killa * Third verse: Inspectah Deck * Beat Switch * First verse: U-God * Second verse: Ghostface Killah * Third verse/chorus: RZA * Bridge: U-God, Cappadonna * Fourth verse: Masta Killa * Fifth verse: Raekwon "Dashing (Reasons)" Produced by RZA. * Intro/first verse/chorus: Inspectah Deck * Second verse: GZA "The W" Produced by RZA. * First verse: GZA * Second verse: Method Man * Third verse/chorus: U-God * Fourth verse: Raekwon Category:2001 Albums Category:Albums produced by RZA Category:Albums featuring Trackmasters production Category:Albums featuring True Master production Category:Albums featuring Streetlife Category:Albums featuring Suga Bang Bang Category:Albums featuring Mathematics production Category:Albums featuring Prodigal Sunn Category:Albums featuring 12 O'Clock Category:Albums featuring Madame D Category:Albums featuring Flavor Flav Category:Albums featuring Ron Isley